Darkness can and will be eternal
by frosty600
Summary: Vampires take over the world in one fell swoop destroying the council and killing The Slayer that had haunted them for years. Enslaving human kind. DARKFIC! Aus/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Ok. This is important!!!!! This story is not going to be fluffy. It is not going to be all that pleasant either. This story is going to be Dark! So don't be expecting fluff and a whole lot of happiness… at least not for a very long time!!!! I will probably edit these chapters taking out bits that are some people may not wish to read.

Now before you all start throwing things at me in outrage. I am going to offer you this: I will tell you when a chapter has had scenes edited out and if you want to read them you can send me your email and I can post the cut out scenes to u. Or if you don't want your email in a review for anyone to see you can grab my email off my profile and send me a message saying that you would like to read the taken out scenes, but please be sure to put which chappie you want the scenes for just encase I get confused later on in the story lol.

I'm only doing it this way because most of this story will cover sensitive topics, more than once and some people may wish to not read them. But if any of you think that just having warnings at the beginning of each chappie is enough let me know in a review or pm or something and if enough people think that I'll just put in warnings instead. I haven't written anything this dark before so any input comments, constructive criticisms are welcome :D

I have put the prelude and chappie one together because I figured my readers deserved more than background info for my first post on this story… plus the prelude was just so short that it could hardly be called a chappie lol. :D

**For those that skipped the A/N please go back and read it. It is important!!! Can't stress that enough :D frosty600. **

A big huge thanks to ashes at midnight for giving me advice for my prelude. Thanks bunches girl :D

**PRELUDE**

The world was black. The night everlasting. Not for many centuries had the sun shined its vibrant light into the sky's of the world. It had been a night of terror, and revolution the night that everything had changed, that in on itself had been centuries in the making as vampires became sick of the secrecy and the hiding. The being hunted when they where the predators, the total arrogance of the human race believing that the preternatural was only a story told to keep children inline. In a shocking unprecedented move the separate vampire clans came together unifying for the first time in the long history of the world.

The move had been unexpected, un-thought of, a completely impossible phenomenon, that The Watcher's Council dismissed all the signs, not believing that vampires where smart enough to ban together. To see past the initial dislike each powerful clan had for the other. And every man or woman who mentioned the whispered rumours were fired and never seen again. The notion though impossible struck fear in the hearts of The Council's representatives, so much so that even the mention of such an atrocity angered them beyond words. Their arrogance was their down fall.

The Masters of each clan and their council of Master Vampires had foreseen and counted on that very arrogance to aid them, and aid them it did. The Council never saw them coming never even realized that, the rumours had escalated to greater things.

That night started just like any other the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky, no one realizing that this would be the last time they saw the golden orb of light. The sorcerer that they enticed with pretty half truths, and vague promises of letting him live, casting the spell to blot out the sun as it sunk bellow the horizon, making the bright orb nothing more than a memory that would soon be forgotten. If they had of known maybe they would have stopped to appreciate the beautiful net of colours the setting sun worked upon the sky. But they didn't, they only realized something was different about this night when the sun set and ominous figures with distorted faces roamed the night freely, most heading for the large ominous building that no one really knew what went on there.

The humans ignored it, dismissed it as they were won't to do with things that they didn't understand. Moving faster along the streets of London, eager now to get to their destinations and forget the whole odd occurrence. The vampires let them their interests for now, more focused on The Watchers Council and destroying the faculty that posed their biggest threat, next to The Slayer. The other vampires, the ones that branched off into the night where headed towards specific homes. The homes of Watchers, and retired Watchers. There would be no one left to take up the mantle and start a new Watchers Council. No one linked with Watchers would survive this night.

That night was rent with screams, and cries. Blood of Watchers staining the ground in all parts of the world. The CEO however was spared. On orders they brought him to a convened council of The Masters of each clan. Wanting the puffed up arrogant man to feel the fear of their power. To feel just how small he really was. They judged him by vampire law some of it old, most of it newly instated to suit their new status as Rulers of the world. They took great pleasure in his fear, in the scent of his blood as he was first beaten with hands and feet, before being whipped. After hours of setting the CEOs crimes to justice he was killed. Drained dry by the Master of the most powerful clan; the clan of Aurelius.

As this was happening a group of some of the strongest Master Vampires entered a small town letting their senses guide them and bring them towards The Slayer. Tonight all would be dealt with. No ends would be left loose to come back and bite them. The Slayer fought hard and managed to kill at least a couple before she was cornered and killed, drained dry by the vampires that remained standing. The roars of victory chilling the inhabitants of the town that had yet to realize what had happened… it didn't take long. As the victorious vampires went on a killing spree. Showing their excitement in blood and death as they revealed in the knowledge that no new Slayer could ever be Called. With no Watcher's Council to complete the ritual of Calling, there was no way that new Slayer could rise amongst them.

After that glorious event the clans once again went their separate ways. Heading back to their separate countries to take control of their countries. More than ready to see humans kneeling at their feet.

In the next couple of black days that passed humans screamed in terror, fighting desperately, in vainly, for their freedom. It didn't take long for them to lose. None of them knowing how to kill a vampire. They were easily subjugated, the once powerful human race trembling in the face of evil. They were sent underground then to live in the caves that vampires had once been forced to live in.

After months of living underground in the dank caves vampires brought the humans back up to the surface. Their eyes widened to see how much the world had changed. The street lamps were still their giving off their usual glow. The world had changed a lot since they had last seen it. Gone were the houses that had used to fill the streets and the old shops that had been in the town. Everything was made of stone making the new world look cold and uninviting, the forever darkness adding to this effect.

Vampires led their new slaves to a large section of the new world which was filled with rows upon rows of small stone structures that the humans soon learned were to be their new homes. A place that vampires could enter freely as their new slave didn't really own the buildings.

The inside was sparse only a kitchen, a toilet and enough beds for the family they forced to live there. It took years for humans to adjust to the lack of light that had been imposed on them. Many gathering around the many street lamps that lighted the city. But soon, all too soon that source of light disappeared as well. The darkness ate them making many crazy at first… dangerously so. Until eventually they forgot and the moon became their source of light. With which they began to count the days again, what was once night becoming day. Life started anew and many things were forgotten.

After a few months of pure darkness, when the vampires were certain that the sorcerers spell was not going to wear off, they killed him, draining him dry, despite his protests and his reminder of the promises they had made. It was more important to them that there be no living being who could reverse the spell of darkness that had been cast. Never again would they be cast into the shadows to have to hide from the burning light of the sun!

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy cautiously wandered the night her eyes used to the darkness around her, allowing her to see clearly in the dark. Human eyes having adapted over the centuries to allow them to see in the darkness. Not as well as their vampire Masters but still it was a blessing to be able to see what was in front of you. Her arms were wrapped around a medium sized parcel. It was filled with food, that would last them a week… would have to last them a week. Buffy glanced around her, wanting to get back inside.

She was Masterless at the moment, had been all her life. Though that was nothing unusual for a human her age. She feared the day she would receive her mark. It happened suddenly, out of nowhere, and apparently it hurt like a bitch, that wasn't the scary part though. Every year around the same time she'd see people, mostly teenagers be led past into a large truck, before they disappeared down the road. They were being taken to the large fortress to be presented to their new Masters. That was what she truly feared to be owned entirely by one of those bloodsuckers.

Her mother had told her very little of her time there, with her owner. Not wanting to scare her more than she was. But she knew they were only chosen by Master Vampires the others weren't worthy of having private slaves, and a childe who had not yet grown into their Master status were not to be trusted with their own slaves. Buffy shuddered. It seemed that she thought about her fate often now, as she felt the time she would be marked drawing closer. She also knew that the only time you were released from your duty to the Master Vampire you were enslaved to was when they chose a partner for you to get pregnant with, and after you fell pregnant they let you return to the home that they stole you from.

Her mother told her it was because they didn't want to deal with the crying of an infant their sensitive ears not wanting the continuous sharp noise to bother them. Buffy sighed clutching the parcel closer to her chest. The small dirty white dress she had to wear swished softly as she walked. It only went down to mid thigh, and really it was more a shapeless sort of bag with a hole for her head and smaller holes for her arms.

Buffy gave a smile and a wave to one of the older women who lived on her street, but she didn't stop and chat. She just wanted to get back home. To her mother and her little sister. Her father had died a few years ago from a vicious rogue vampire attack. Her mother had been lucky really, to have fallen in love with the man that her Master had chosen for her to create a child with, and to have met him when he was released a couple days after her. It was very uncommon for a man to be released from service, practically unheard of. Once they were taken it was like they were dead already.

Buffy glanced behind her the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, moving a little faster she turned into her small doorway, before going inside releasing a pent up breath in relief. "Buffy!" Dawn cried in happiness glad that her older sister was safe at home again.

"Hey Dawnie." Buffy murmured not quiet being able to muster much excitement recently.

"So… what's in the parcel this week?"

Buffy gave her little sister a look. "I haven't checked but it'll be the same as last week, and the week before that, and the week before that… are you getting my drift." Dawn pouted, she wished for a little variety, getting sick of having the same meals jumbled up to make it at least seem a little different. The food was good quality at least, designed to give good health. Their Masters didn't want to be drinking second rate blood, which was the only reason they were given good healthy meals.

"Oh Buffy?"

"Yeah Dawn?" Buffy asked smiling at her mother as she walked further into the small kitchen to start helping her mother put away the food.

"Happy 17th birthday!" Dawn said with a grin holding up a small parcel wrapped in old grubby paper.

Buffy froze she had forgotten it was her birthday today. She really didn't like to remember anymore, every year bringing her closer to being ripped away from her family. Buffy forced a smile at her younger sister. She was only a couple of years younger than her, and she hadn't yet started to worry about being marked. She probably wouldn't until after Buffy herself had been marked. Buffy smiled at her little sister and took the small parcel and unwrapped the paper. To see an oval shaped shiny stone a small hole in it with a thin strip of old leather threaded through it looping round to be tied in a not at the back, making it a necklace.

Buffy dropped it carefully down over her head, placing it around her slender neck, the smooth oval stone coming to rest just above her breasts on the white dress. Dawn frowned and pouted. "Maybe I should have made the string shorter."

Buffy shock her head. "Don't be silly it's lovely, and this way I can hide it under my dress, without threat of discovery, Buffy said with a smile, slipping the stone necklace under the material of her dress. "Thanks so much Dawn. Mom." Buffy said giving each a hug.

"I found it over near the edge of the town." Dawn said proudly.

Buffy gave Dawn a surprised, worried look. She'd been near the town limits? Close to the border that separated the vampire populous from the slaves district. "Dawn what possessed you to go there?!" Buffy cried anxiously. "What if a vampire had spotted you and thought you'd be a tasty treat!"

Dawn gave Buffy a defiant look. "I just wanted to find your stupid present. You're being so ungrateful!" Dawn yelled at her sister, angry that she was being criticised it wasn't like anything had happened.

Buffy opened her mouth to shout back in true sisterly fashion when she felt a terrible burning pain on her upper right arm making her screaming in agony instead. Crouching to the floor gripping her burning arm.

"Ow!" Buffy mumbled when the pain started to subside, the burn becoming an uncomfortable throb. Buffy removed her hand slowly, looking down at the burn mark on her arm. It was an emblem really, that was the best way she could think of to describe it. It was a shield with a pair of fangs with blood dripping from them in the middle of it. She looked up at her mother her eyes scared with a fear that grew with her mother's horrified face.

Joyce turned and grabbed a bowl filling it with cool water and grabbing a cloth. "Here, this'll help ease the sting." Joyce said softly biting back tears.

"What's the picture mean mom?" Dawn asked with wide eyes, half fearing that this was her fault for getting into an argument with her sister, again.

"It's the emblem of the clan of Aurelious." Joyce said to her youngest her eyes focused on Buffy as she dipped the cloth into the water, before pressing it to her burned flesh with a small wince. "They'll come for you tomorrow in the afternoon… you and the others who were deemed chosen." Joyce explained with a calmness that she didn't feel.

Buffy nodded feeling tears fill her eyes and her small body trembled with fright before she rushed into her mother's arm heartfelt tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed her sorrow and fear. Wishing that tomorrow never came. Joyce held her eldest tightly her own tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She had dreaded this day and it had finally happened, but why did it have to be on her poor baby's birthday?! Buffy pulled back from her mother's warm embrace. "I'll help you make lunch." Buffy said forcing a smile.

"Me too." Dawn spoke up, not wanting to be away from her sister.

Buffy placed a hand on Dawn's head affectionately. "Well you can set the table for now." Buffy said. Dawn nodded and went to one of the drawers grabbing out some cutlery before turning to the small stone slab they called a table.

Joyce and Buffy turned to the bench of the kitchen. Buffy began to butter bread, whilst her mother grabbed out a few things for a salad sandwich.

***

Buffy sat in her small room that was big enough to fit her small bed and a bit of walking space. She looked out the small window into the night sky a full moon over head shining down on her. Her small hand traced the burn mark blindly, feeling the slightly raised skin to guide her hand. Buffy turned her head from her window when there was a timid knock on her door, before Dawn entered. "Hey Dawn." Buffy greeted her hand falling from her burn, not wanting her little sister to see how scared she was.

"Hey." Dawn said sullenly walking further into the room.

Buffy frowned slightly not liking the sad look on her little sisters face. As much of a brat she thought her little sister was some of… most of the time, she preferred to see her smiling and happy. Jumping off her small bed Buffy skipped over to her sister. "What's with the long face Dawnie?" Buffy said with a cheery voice that had to be forced past her lips and unwilling vocal cords. Her hands falling to Dawn's sides tickling her mercilessly, both girls falling to the ground Buffy on top, her fingers still tickling Dawn's sides as the younger girl tried to squirm away.

Buffy eventually relented falling to the side her body squeezed between Dawn and the wall. "I… don't want you to go Buffy." Dawn whispered, curling up to Buffy's side, her arm going around her elder sisters trim waist.

Buffy placed her hand on Dawn's arm stroking it softly with her thumb. "I don't want to either." Buffy told her sadly. "But you know what?" Buffy asked angling herself so that her head was propped up on her elbow. "I'll be back again. And I'll be able to see you and mom." Buffy said gently tapping her little sister's nose.

Buffy jumped up off the floor, pulling her little sister to her feet. "Come on. It's a beautiful day. Why don't we go outside and enjoy it." Buffy encouraged glad to see a smile on her sister's face. Joyce watched with a smile as Buffy and Dawn walked out the door giggling girlishly. She knew Buffy was acting, putting on a brave face for Dawn, and most probably for her as well. Buffy did always try to protect the ones she loved.

Joyce looked down at her hands in the soapy water as she washed a plate. She really needed to talk with Buffy, but… she couldn't do it now. It was hard enough for her daughter, she should get this one last chance to be happy before she went away. Looking out the window she saw Dawn and Buffy chasing each other down the street still laughing.

***

"Night Dawn." Buffy said with a smile kissing the top of her sisters forehead. "I'll see you in the morning alright." Buffy turned and walked out closing the door behind her being the last one to say good night to the youngest Summers. Entering her own room just next door to Dawn's Buffy fell back on the hard bed looking out at the now moonless sky. Her hand once again going to the mark on her right arm covering it, wishing that it would disappear, that the day had never happened.

She found that she couldn't sit there for long her hand hiding the mark. Scrambling up off the bed Buffy silently walked out of the house. Grabbing a wooden bucket she filled it with water from an outside pump not far down the road. Carrying the heavy bucket back to her house she placed it on the grass just to the side of her house. Walking back inside she grabbed a cloth, before dipping it into the chilly water before bringing it up to scrub at the skin of her arm.

Dipping the cloth back in droplets of water landing on her dress as she brought the cloth back up to her marked arm. She scrubbed and scrubbed hoping that just somehow that it would make the mark disappear, like it had never been there in the first place. Every time she checked though she could still see the bleeding fangs imprinted permanently into her skin.

Buffy heard soft footsteps behind her but she didn't pause in her scrubbing thrusting the cloth and her cold hand deeply into the bucket she started scrubbing again, getting more desperate, her breaths coming raggedly in her agitated state. "Buffy?" Joyce called softly, sympathetically, remembering doing something similar in defiance of her fate. Much like her daughter. "Honey." Joyce stepped closer to her daughter coming up behind her. Her warm arms folding around, a hand gripping the wrist that had just pulled out of the water. "You need to stop Buffy. The water isn't going to scrub it away. Come on sweetie drop the cloth." Joyce pleaded. "Drop the cloth." Buffy reluctantly did turning into her mother's arms, she clung to her the skin of her upper arm a little red from her persistence. "Come on honey. Let's get you inside." Joyce murmured walking her eldest back inside the small stone house.

Buffy pulled away from her mother's arms her head bowed slightly her eyes on the ground. "I'll just go try and get some sleep then." Buffy murmured before turning and heading to her door.

Joyce raised her arm slightly about to call her daughter back, but she hesitated and Buffy closed the door to her room blocking her from sight. Joyce sighed _'Coward.'_ She thought, before walking to her own door on the other side of Dawn's.

***

Buffy lay in her room looking up at the empty night sky, her thin blanket pulled up around her an arm outstretch over her pillow beside her head idly playing with a strand of her blond hair. A concerned fearful frown marring her delicate features as she wondered what tomorrow would bring. Would things not be as bad as she thought? Or would they be worse than even her vivid imagination could think up?

She rolled onto her side facing away from the window her body curled into the fetal position trying to protect herself from the fears that plagued her and what her future would hold. _'I wish that I would wake up and find that this was all just a horrible nightmare.'_ Buffy thought sadly knowing that it would never happen.

She lay there unblinkingly as the night wore on sleep eluding her grasp no matter how hard she tried to sink into its blissful depths, where she could escape her fate, even if it was just for a little while. Her thoughts drifted, she knew other people had to have been marked yesterday, and she wondered who they were, if they were anyone she knew. Were they as scared as she was, or just glad that the wait for when they received their mark was over.

Buffy sighed and shifted on her bed again lying on her back again, this time looking up at the stone ceiling. _'I wonder what Master Vampire I'll be forced to serve?'_ She didn't really believe that one would be better than the other, but still she couldn't help but send out a silent prayer that she was at least put to serve under a 'kinder' one, if that were all possible. It was a childish notion but it gave her a small glimmer of hope. Closing her eyes Buffy forced herself to at least rest, and slowly, very slowly she slipped into a light troubled sleep, filled with images conjured up by her wild imagination.

Buffy sat up with a gasp, her eyes drifting around her room, calming her from the horrid dream she had been having. She couldn't remember much about it except that it had been awful. Looking out her small window Buffy saw the moon. She could hear shuffling sounds outside her door and knew that her mother and Dawn were up already. Slipping out of her bed her feet touching the cold flagstones, she ignored it, having gotten used it by now.

She took a deep breath when she stood in front of her door, placing a smile on her lips she opened her door and stepped out into the kitchen to see Dawn and her Mother seated on the floor around the table. Dawn jumped up immediately on seeing her. Rushing over to her and wrapping her in a hug, more for her own comfort then for Buffy's. She desperately didn't want to believe that Buffy was being sent away from her. The older girl was her protector, and although she hardly let Buffy know that she appreciated it, she did! And now she was leaving. Who was going to look out for her now?

Buffy looked down sadly at Dawn she really did hate seeing her so sad, and she mentally curse the vampires for doing this. Wrapping her arms around her little sister she hugged her tightly, giving her mother a hopeless look. "Come now girls. Come back to the table and eat your breakfast." Joyce said softly, her eyes glancing away from her eldest daughters in guilt. Dawn slowly released Buffy from her arms and grasping her hand as if unwilling to let her go as she led her over to the table to sit beside her. Buffy pulled a bowl over to her filling it with the highly nutritional cereal that the vampires gave them to eat at breakfast.

Buffy looked out the one window in the kitchen and sighed in disappointment when she couldn't see the moon to at least roughly guess at what time it was. Large worms niggled in her belly she wanted time to stand still today. She never wanted to hear the sound of that truck as it came through the city limits ready to cart her and others just like her away and to the dark looming fortress that they could see in the distance during the moonlit hours of the day.

They sat in silence as they ate none really knowing what to say, although Joyce knew that she should explain a few things to her daughter to make her life a little easier, but every time she tried she couldn't bring herself to, she didn't want to scare her daughter anymore than she already was. Dawn sat so close to Buffy that their sides were practically glued together. But instead of snapping at her little sister as she would have done. She felt comforted by the familiar warmth of her soft skin against her own.

Buffy picked up her bowl and cup when she was finished and headed over to the sink, Dawn following her with her own. Buffy gave her a small smile before turning to accept her mother's dishes, before turning back to the sink and turning the faucet. "You can dry." Buffy told Dawn. Buffy busied herself with washing the dishes her eyes drifting to Dawn every now and then. She had been following her around like a living shadow ever since she had been marked. It concerned her and yet gratified her, that the last few hours with her family would be pleasant ones, not filled with arguments and the usual sibling rivalry.

A large frown marred Dawn's face as she stood beside her sister, she couldn't count all the times she had been sent to her room wishing and praying that Buffy would get marked and sent to the fortress to live the true life of a slave and now she was and her life was crashing down around her. All the times Buffy had protected her, pulled her back from harms way flashing through her mind. Mostly from the village boys when they were younger.

Buffy finished washing the dishes and turned and headed outside into the warm night. It always seemed to be warm even if it was raining, and thundering. Buffy leaned against the stone wall of the house, not really sure that she wanted to be out here when at any moment that vile truck could come down the street. But she wanted to be outside one last time as a free slave, before she was carted off. Her head turned to the door when she heard it open, and watched as Dawn stepped out and walked over to her. Her head slightly bowed as she chewed her bottom lip. "Dawn what's wrong?" Buffy asked softly running a hand up through Dawns long brown straight hair.

"I, I… I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Dawn stuttered.

"For what Dawn? It's not your fault I have to go. Everybody is chosen eventually." Buffy said with more bravado than she actually felt.

Dawn shook her head, her lip trembling. "But I wished it." She whispered, barely able to get it past her lips.

Buffy hesitated it at that, not sure what to make of it, a little hurt that her sister would wish such a thing, but she brushed it aside, she didn't want a fight to be her last memory of her little sister for a long while. "It doesn't matter. These things don't happen just cause ya wished them." Buffy said ruffling her little sisters hair. Dawn screeched in indignation patting her hair down. Buffy glanced down the road with fearful eyes, before she turned back to Dawn. "Come one lets go back inside." Buffy muttered she didn't want to be out here when the truck came.

Dawn nodded in acceptance and Buffy draped an arm around her sisters shoulders affectionately as they walked back inside their small house.

***

Time past way to quickly it seemed to Buffy. It was like time had gone into overdrive, just because she wished it to go slower. Buffy kept herself busy, wanting to keep her mind from her immediate future, wishing that she could somehow get stuck in her past, instead of having to continue on to the future.

All too soon though she could hear the engine of the accursed truck coming down the street, and it was like she was frozen in fear for a moment her body tense, before time started again and she found herself unstuck. Releasing the breath that had caught in her throat she gave her mother a wide eyed terrified look. They could hear the truck doors open and two voices that probably belonged to the driver and his companion.

Dawn threw herself at Buffy clinging to her. Joyce drew them both into her arms, time was running out. Buffy reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace of her family. Tears pooling in her eyes. "I'll see you." Buffy said softly.

"You better!" Dawn demanded through a sniffle.

Buffy turned and headed to the door, her steps small and slightly shaky, after giving a long last look to her mother and sister trying to memorise their faces. "Buffy!" Joyce called making her daughter turn back to look at her. "Don't look them in the eyes. They'll see it as a sign of disrespect." Joyce managed to say.

Buffy nodded not knowing how to voice a reply to her mother's advice, she was grateful for it though as she turned again and headed out the door.

Joyce and Dawn followed, Joyce snatched her arm out and grabbed Dawn to her when her youngest went to move past the doorway after Buffy holding her to her chest, not wanting to take any chances with the vampires that were standing near the front of her house, leering cruelly at her daughter as she approached them slowly. She could see terror in her daughters steps, but none showed in her posture and Joyce bit back her smile of pride. _'That's it Buffy don't cower for their amusement.'_ Joyce thought vehemently her own memories with her Master and the vampires she'd come in contact with rising to the surface as she watched her daughter being led to the truck along with a young male who was a year younger than Buffy, who lived across the street being herded into the truck where she knew thirteen other individuals sat already.

Joyce held her youngest tighter when she made a sudden lurch against her hold on her when Buffy was shoved into the back of the truck, blocking her from their view. Tears slipped down Joyce's cheeks as the truck pulled away from the curb and drove away. _'Please whoever may be listening. Bring my Buffy back to me alive.'_ Joyce thought as the truck disappeared into the darkness. Mentally cursing herself for a coward for not telling Buffy more. She could have made her daughter more prepared if only she had been more forthcoming about her own experiences. Joyce sighed and let go of Dawn who ran back inside and shut herself up in her room, slamming her door behind her. It was too late now all she could do was pray that her daughter survive until she was released. Her tears fell faster as she thought of only seeing her daughter when she had another life growing inside of her. She turned inside closing herself in her own room, hearing Dawn's sobs tearing at her heart as she lay down in her room. Feeling Buffy's absence like a gaping hole in her chest.

***

Buffy let out a soft cry of surprise at the shove she received when she hesitated upon stepping into the truck. Buffy scrambled up and pushed herself away from the vampires as they jumped up lightly before another one closed and latched the door behind them. Buffy pushed herself against a free spot against the wall of the truck as they began to move the engine roaring and gears screeching. She'd never felt a vampire's hand on her before, nor had she ever really seen one up close. The cold skin had surprised her really, and the ridged faces and golden eyes she had caught a glimpse of before having adverted her eyes sent chills down her spine.

Buffy looked around at the others in the truck there were fifteen humans in all. Most she didn't know, never having seen them before. But she recognised the boy from across the street Oz. And then there was a red head that she had played with once or twice when she had been younger. Willow she believed her name was. Then there was a dark haired boy that she believed was Xander and then a long haired brunette girl that was sitting with her knees brought up to her chest her arms hugging her knees as she stared off into space. Cordelia who had often bragged that she'd never be chosen. _'So much for that.'_ Buffy thought turning her eyes away. It had been a long time since she had seen any of them. Not since her father's murder. Her mother not wanting her children out of her sight.

Buffy looked up when she heard the vampires move towards them, and the chinking of chains. Buffy shrunk back slightly when one of them loomed over her, almost tempted to disobey the silent order to hold out her wrists. At that moment though the girl she recognised as Cordelia did just that. Spitting in the vampires face defiantly. The vampire roared and slapped her hard across the cheek, make her head snap to the side. He was about to hit her again when the vampire who had been standing in front of her caught his arm. "Calm down you idiot. We're not allowed to bruise 'em. That's for their new Masters. I'm sure whoever it is will sort out her attitude."

The vampire dubbed 'idiot' snarled, and shook off his companions arm, but didn't move to strike Cordelia again, instead roughly grabbing her wrists and chaining them together with the manacles.

Buffy silently held out her wrists wincing as the manacles snapped closed around her wrists with a firm click that resounded through her brain like an echo. She looked at manacles warily. They felt heavy and unnatural against her wrists and she wanted to claw them off her. The chain connecting the two manacles rattled as she moved her hands towards her cradling them against her chest. Buffy spent the rest of the ride looking at her knees the truck vibrating underneath her as it speed along the road, the only vehicle to grace the streets that stretched on for miles. She could hear the sobbing of Cordelia and a few others that she didn't know, but most like her were silent a victim of their own imaginations as they wondered what their life would be like now.

It felt like they travelled forever before the truck pulled to a stop and Buffy felt a tremor run through her, suddenly wishing that the truck was still moving and that they had many more leagues to go before they reached their destination. Buffy stumbled and almost fell when she was yanked down by one of the vampires, she thought it was 'idiot', but she managed to keep her feet and she shuffled nervously to the side to stand with the others that had already disembarked from the truck.

Buffy looked up at the fortress trepidation coursing through her at the imposing sight of it. She locked her knees to stop her legs from trembling, walking stiffly with the others as they were led to two large thick oak doors. Buffy looked beside her to see Willow with silent tears now running down her cheeks, she looked away son after though as she felt tears start to build in her own eyes. She didn't want to cry. Buffy blinked them back, flinching away when one of the vampires walked past her to the doors and pushed them open,

She was surprised see light spill from the room, never having seen it before, but she remembered her mother telling her that vampires had a wondrously magical thing called electricity. She squinted a bit when they faced the light head on her eyes not used to it, but after a moment her eyes eased and she could clearly into the large room before. Just as suddenly she wished that she couldn't!

***

Heinrich Nest Master of the vampire clan of Aurelius looked up from his spot in his large grand chair at the centre of his long table as the doors swung open. "Ah at last my friends." He practically purred a smile stretching his lips that were stained red from all the centuries he had lived reigning terror whenever, and where ever he could. He looked on appreciatively as the terrified humans were herded inside the grand hall that they held the ceremony of harvesting. Their new slaves being the new harvest.

Each year a new slave was selected by each Master vampire of the clan of Aurelius so far they had fifteen, although in a couple of years a sixteenth would join their ranks. Nest's eyes looked through the fresh pickings with the eyes of a connoisseur. As Master of the entire clan it was his right to have the first pick, then the next ranking down would take their turn and so on and so forth. Nest's eyes fixated on a busty brunette that had a bruise marking her cheek. Her brown fearful eyes captivating him.

He turned away from his perusal of the terrified brunette when he heard a human come to a stop a respectful distance behind him. He turned his amber gaze to the skinny boy distaste, and annoyance plan to see in ever part of his being. "Speak." He ordered coldly.

The boy shivered and for the trillionth time wished that his Master had sent someone else to relay his desired message. "I beg your pardon Master, but My Master Angelus sends his apologies, but he will not be attending the Ceremony tonight, and, and, and wishes to inform you that he does not wish for another human." The boy stuttered tripping over the last part of his sentence as he struggled to remember the exact wording his Master had used when making up the fluffy, respectful speech.

Nest turned from the boy as a sign of dismissal and the boy turned and left, his steps far quicker then when he had been approaching. When he was far enough away his steps slowed again in no hurry to return to his Master.

Nest scowled darkly at the empty chair on his immediate left where Angelus should be sitting. His expression lightened though after a moment. The only thing his grand-childe was achieving by not attending tonight was a lack of choice over which human he received. His gaze turned back to the new slaves that were now chain by their manacles to the wall to the left of him, his eyes searching for the brunette. His eyes landed on a petite blond girl and he narrowed his eyes as he saw that he recognised her, but it was impossible, yet she looked familiar. Turning his gaze from her he sought at the busty brunette a cruel little smile on his face. His choice having been made.

***

Buffy's hazel eyes were wide with fear and horror at the sight of the large room that they had been lead into. Her eyes focused for a moment on the horrid face of the one in the middle of the table. It wasn't just his distorted ridged face. His lips were stained a dark red and she had a horrible feeling that it was blood. She forced her gaze away her eyes drifting to the roof, hoping to escape momentarily the horror of the room. Only to find that it was worse at least for cages hung from the high ceiling each held a human. Cuts sliced through the wrists of one, his blood dripping down them to the ground, or cups when a vampire felt like a refill. The three other were alive and terrified, knowing that they were next when the 'tap' ran dry.

Buffy turned her gaze to the floor tremors running through her and she felt tears fill her eyes. She really wanted to go home now, or wake up to find that this whole mess was nothing more than a terrible dream. She hated the sobs she could hear from the three live humans up in the cages and she loathed the sound of merriment she could hear from the vampires. _'How could they be merry when terrified people were sobbing up in cages?!'_

Her slow steps stopped when the person in front of her did, and she noticed that they had been led towards a wall. Buffy didn't put up any protest as one of the manacles attached to her wrist was attached to the wall by a long thin black chain. Buffy sat down curling in on herself to try and look small. She looked to her left in surprise when she felt the person next to her huddle into her, turning to her right when the person on that side of her huddled into her to. She turned her attention back to the floor, the warmth of the bodies on either side of her where comforting.

She couldn't keep her gaze on the floor for long it seemed as her eyes seemingly with a will of their own shifted and came to rest on the great long table. All the seats were taken, except for one. That empty chair seemed to be an odd one out, like it was supposed to have a body sitting in it, except there wasn't. It was empty. She counted fifteen chairs, and her gaze turned to her fellows all huddle up in a line. _'Fifteen of us, fifteen of them.'_ Buffy thought and suddenly an idea of who just might be their new Master popped into her head. Her eyes fluttered to the empty seat. The fifteenth seat. Was one of them away, or was someone going to be left without a Master, or was one of them going to get two of them?

Buffy dropped her eyes from the table not wanting to see them anymore. Their faces were disturbing especially the pale one in the middle with the blood stained around his lips. Buffy felt eyes on her and she turned her head to face that direction her heart speeding up at the thought of one of those vampires watching, but she sighed in relief and gave a small smile to Willow who had evidently just noticed her. Willow's lips twitched but she couldn't seem to muster a smile so she dropped her head and her gaze back in the direction of the stone floor.

Buffy turned her own attention back to the floor it seemed that it was the safest place to look, but that didn't help the sounds that they could hear echoing throughout the room. It was the sounds of fear that got to them the most, they seemed to be the noises that they couldn't blot out and it made them huddle closer together.

Their attention was caught as one when the rhythmic sound of drums broke through the room their eyes were drawn to the wide empty space in the middle of the large room they were in as vampiress' ran into the room from a side entrance dressed in purples, pinks, and blues their clothes light and flowy spinning out around them as they danced erotically to the beat of the drums. Buffy watched feeling fascinated by the fluidness of their movements a grace to them that she had never thought possible.

The dance seemed to go on, and on holding them all enthralled as they twirled and weaved and leapt through the air. Finally the beating of the drums ceased and the vampiress' stopped their dance with timed precision their stances flawless and dramatic. Slowly they came out of their poses bowing to their audience… the vampire in the middle particularly. Buffy was beginning to suspect that he was the head honcho of the clan. The dancers stepped quickly and gracefully from the room, their purpose having been served for the evening.

Buffy stifled a cry of fright and horror when a vampire frowned as he held up his cup where the flow of blood had once been falling in a steady stream from the human only for the flow to have dried up, the carcass drained of blood. Easily jumping the distance the vampire slashed the next victims wrist. Dropping back to the ground he held his cup under the flow with a satisfied look on his face as he pulled his cup away and drank from it. Buffy shuddered the image replaying in her mind over and over again until a sharp clap caught her attention her eyes returning to ashen white skinned, bloodied lips vampire who was now standing revealing his tall muscular build.

"My friends and fellow clan members. Sadly our celebration draws to a close and the time to pick our harvest has come upon us." There was a murmur of agreement amongst the vampires at the table their eyes drifting to the humans chained to the wall, before going back to the Master of their clan when began speaking again. "This day marks the anniversary of our triumph over the Watchers Council and the caging power of the sun. Never again will we sulk in the shadows!" The vampires in the room roared their approval banging their glasses against the strong wood of the table.

The noise made Buffy want to shrink and disappear it seemed that the others agreed with her as she felt the two on either side of her shrink into her a hand clutching either of her arms. She didn't look at them, but she couldn't help wondering why they were latching on to her, she was just as terrified as they were and yet they clutched to her like she was stronger and braver then they were. It made her feel like she had to protect them, but how could she? She was only human just like them. Nothing special about her.

"Now raise your glasses in honour of the harvest." Nest smiled broadly around his fangs. "And think of the fresh blood you are about to receive. For there is nothing better than fresh blood!" Nest's eyes flicked to the busty brunette he had pegged as his earlier in the night. Draining his glass dry leaving only a light red stain on the inside of the glass. He slowly made his way down from the table walking past his fellows as he made his way to the wall. Grinning as the humans flinched away from him. Hugging themselves against the wall at their backs.

He paused by the blond that same familiarity hitting him again. He looked at her for a long moment trying to place where he may have seen her before. Giving up after a moment he moved on. Buffy released the breath she had been holding glad that he had continued on. She hugged her arms to her chest. It made her feel horrible that she would wish for someone else to be picked, but she soothed herself with the knowledge that everyone else was probably thinking the same thing.

Nest stopped in front of the brunette that he had pegged, squatting down in front of her. He saw her shiver and press herself more firmly against the wall. Her large brown eyes meet his for a moment, before she glanced away trying to pretend he wasn't there as she looked to an empty patch of stone. He could see her lips quivering, scent her fear, hear thundering heartbeat and the quick frightened breathes she was taking into her body. "Go away." He heard her mutter like almost a prayer, the words nothing but a mere whisper not meant to be heard. Nest grinned. _'Oh yes she was the one.'_ He reached over and gripped one of her arms pulling it towards him. She tried to tug it back, and he growled low in warning his hand tightening painfully around her small arm.

Cordelia shivered and whimpered, fighting the urge to scream, hoping that whatever he was doing didn't mean that he had picked her. She was Cordelia Chase she wasn't supposed to be here, because everyone loved her! Too much to make go through this. Nest pulled the small pin from the manacle that connected it to the chain attached to the wall.

Standing to his feet, Nest pulled the girl up with him. Throwing her in front of him. Cordelia stumbled and fell, a cry escaping her lips. She looked up as he walked past her stopping only for a second waiting for her to pick herself up. With a soft sob she slowly got to her feet. The desire to run a strong urging force within her. She looked behind her and at the vampires around the room and knew that she wouldn't get far. With slow shaky steps she followed her new Master as he walked. She expected him to leave the room, but instead he walked back up the stairs to sit back in his large chair.

Cordelia stopped pressing herself against the wall behind his chair. Hoping that he would leave her there. He turned his head a fraction before making an impatient gesture with his hand for her to come forward. Hesitantly Cordelia did. Not wanting to risk his ire she didn't stop moving until she was standing just a little back from his chair. With a quick movement his hand shot out pulling her forward until she stood beside him. His hand yanked her down, forcing her to her knees beside him. Her knees throbbed painfully after making contact with the stone. But she fought the urge to rub them. She kept her head bowed to the ground red staining her cheeks. She felt humiliated and fearful. She couldn't help but feel that the vampires where laughing at her despite the fact that she could hear nothing of the like coming from their mouths.

Darla drained her cup as was custom before standing up herself, casting a glare at her childes empty seat, before moving on past and down the stairs that led to the wall. She looked them over with a calculating eye. She was looking for a male this year. Having chosen females the last two years in a row. Glancing them all over she walked back slower. Trying to decide which one she fancied. But really to her humans all basically looked the same. She came to a stop by a dark haired boy who was looking at the ground his body shaky, in the white tattered pants he was wearing.

Grasping a handful of his hair she forced him to look up letting her see his face. She sighed he'd do. There was at least something in his face that made him look a little different to the rest of the herd chained to the wall. Pulling the pin Darla turned and walked away expecting the boy to follow.

Xander looked after the woman his scalp sore from the rough handling. Slowly climbing to his feet. He followed after the vampiress reluctantly, there was something about her that made him feel that if he didn't she'd have no qualms about beating him within a inch of his life.

Sort of knowing what was expected of him he knelt down on the ground beside his Master much in the fashion Cordelia was, though he tried to keep as much distance between him and the chairs on either side of him as possible. Vaguely he wished that he could at least see Cordelia who was hidden from his view by the chair of her Master.

Darla glanced down at her new property for a second. _'At least he wasn't completely stupid.'_ She thought with a small grimace, how she hated the more stupider slaves she owned. She watched as the vampire seated beside her stood to lay claim to his own new human slave. He took a dusty haired boy. The humans she noted with some amusement seemed to fear the gaps that they were making between them. Three Master Vampires later. She noted that it was Drusilla's turn.

Drusilla hummed a soft tune as she moved with light swift steps down to the humans. The stars whispering to her as she walked. She was childlike really in her movements yet no less grateful. She stopped just before reaching them observing with her eyes her choices. She cocked her head to the side listening intently to the stars a bright smile lighting her face before she moved. Walking swiftly down the row of chained slaves. Coming to a stop before the one she wanted. He was a boy with short orange hair.

Oz sat silently, his expression blank, revealing nothing of the terror he felt within as the vampiress stopped in front of him. "The stars tell me your mine." She told him, her voice childlike, and gave him hope that perhaps she wouldn't be so bad, but then he knew that looks could be deceiving.

***

Buffy sat as the people, strangers were taken away creating more gaps and making some bigger. She felt rather alone now as the two people beside her had been taken away. There was only her and Willow left now. The others where kneeling by their Masters. The last vampire up at the table drained his glass. His hair was a peroxide blond evidently dyed, he wore it slicked back and long leather trench coat was slung about his shoulders.

Her eyes glanced to the empty chair, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be chosen now or, be left for the vampire that hadn't shown. Either option scared her an image conjuring in her mind what the absent vampire might be like. Buffy huddled up closer to herself not liking what her imagination was conjuring. She watched as he too made his way from the table coming from one end to the other to reach the stairs.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm herself down. Heart was thudding powerfully in her chest. Far more vigorously than she ever thought possible. When she opened them again the vampire was coming down the stairs.

Spike came to a stop in between the two humans that were left. A blond and a red head. He liked both really, but he couldn't have both. Walking over to the blond he grasped her chin turning her head this way and that getting a good look at her. He released her after a moment and walked over to the red head. Doing the exact same thing. For once he realized just how lucky he was to normally not have to pick. It was far easier just having to take the last one left. Spike looked between the two, before his eyes settled on the red head. She appealed to him more than the blond. Decision made Spike released her from the wall and made his way back to his table his hand clasped firmly on the chain in between Willow's wrists.

Willow looked back at Buffy with scared eyes, Buffy's own reflected hers for a moment before they both looked away. Their eyes landing on the ground just in front of her feet. Willow tried to keep as far away from the vampires she had to walk past as possible the occasional growl that rumbled from their chests startling her.

Buffy's eyes flicked to the empty chair dread filling her constricting her chest with the strength of it. She was all alone on the wall now, and it felt like she was on display for their amusement.

Nest stood to his feet again once the youngest of the Master Vampires sat down in his seat again. "Thus concludes the annual Harvest celebration. Do feel free to stay and enjoy yourselves if you so wish." Nest turned then and began to walk away. Cordelia hesitated before following. Nest paused just before he exited the room. Turning to look back at the human he had almost forgotten about, that was still chained to the wall, her eyes on her feet. She really did seem familiar.

Shaking his head of the thought, he clicked his fingers importantly and a minion scurried out of a doorway to stop by Nest. "Take the girl to Angelus." Nest demanded, wondering how his grand-childe would take having a human forced on him. Probably not very well if he knew the boy as well as he thought he did.

Buffy looked up when she felt a presence above her. She shrank back from the vampire even as he roughly took her arm. And unpinned her. _'Was this the vamp she was to belong to?'_ The vampire roughly pulled her up and quickly led her from the chamber. She was surprised to see that the fortress opened out into airy walkways, the wooden floors under her feet feeling much nicer than the stone.

The vampire tugged her along different turns muttering to himself as he went. Buffy tried to keep track, but soon found herself hopelessly lost. They came to an archway with an intricate design of a griffin with an 'A' at the start of it. The vampire led her swiftly through the arch and down a short hall to come a stop outside a door with the same griffin on it. Buffy glanced at the vampire getting the sense from his hesitation that he was afraid to go any further. Then he shook himself and knocked on the door. "Master Angelus?" He called.

Buffy looked surprised for a moment before she turned her gaze away from the vampire again. _'So he's not my Master. Master Angelus is.'_ She thought shifting slightly, earning a glare from her guide and small warning tug against the chain between her wrists. After a moment more the door in front of them opened sharply to reveal an annoyed looking tall dark haired, brown eyed man.

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise having expected a vampiric face. _'Silly. Of course the Master wouldn't open the door personally.'_

**A/N:** Well that was the prelude and the first chappie please let me know what you think of them. And give me your opinion on which option you would prefer, that I mentioned in my A/N at the start of this chappie. If you skipped PLEASE go back and read it :D Your humble author :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. :(

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, the response was amazing and really helped musie get this chapter out for the eyes of the public.

**WARNING: **Ok well warnings won out of editing out parts of the chapter. I thank everyone who gave me there opinion one what option they prefer.

Ok on with the warning there is **rape** in this chapter. It's in the Cordelia scene if anyone wants to skip it feel free, it only a section of the Cordelia scene so you can read parts of it :D

Ok and that's all I have to say so on with the chapter :D

Oh yeah my scene change stars aren't working at the moment so i'm just gonna use a line break... or whatever it called lol :D

**CHAPTER 2**

Cordelia followed after her Master, she wasn't sure if she should be grateful that she was away from the god-awful room where the stench of death, and the sight of those horrors still plagued her senses. Cordelia trembled slightly as she raised her gaze from the planks under her feet to her Master, he was ugly, there was no other word for it, at least none that she was aware of. His skin was a sickly pasty pale, and the red stains around his lips freaked her out, not to mention he was bald. This whole place freaked her out. She never thought that she would ever want as much as she did now to go home to her mother and feel the safety net she seemed to provide so effortlessly, but she did. She could almost believe that anything was better than following this Vampire to her new 'home'. Her eyes focused on his back for a moment longer, before looking behind her, her feet faltering in her steps. There was no one around except the two of them. She'd have a much better chance of getting away now than before.

Nest stopped in his steps the second he heard his new slaves soft steps falter. He turned to see her looking back the way she came her hands clenched into fists. "I wouldn't if I were you." Nest murmured, observing as her head snapped back to face him her long hair swishing with the movement. He took an unneeded breath before taking a step towards her. In the next instant to Cordelia's eyes at least he disappeared only to reappear right in front of her making her yelp in surprise and take a step back, her eyes wide and her pulse racing. "Vampires are far faster than a human could ever hope to be." Nest smirked. "And all you'd succeed in doing is getting yourself in trouble. Not that I'd mind the punishment that would follow if you wanted to give it a go." Cordelia shook her head. "Ah good, it's seems you have some brains in that pretty head of yours." Nest placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her in front of him. Leading her to the main, and largest building that stretched out behind the fortress.

Cordelia shivered when the large cold hand rested on her small shoulder. The coldness of it seeping effortlessly through the thin white material she was wearing and raising goose-bumps on her skin around his cold hand. He kept her moving basically in a straight line along the raised wooden pathways. After a long while they came upon an arch with the bleeding fangs emblem in the middle of it, just like the burn mark on her upper right arm. Cordelia shivered and tried to stop moving a cold dread filling her as her Master pressed her forward not letting her stop as he led her under the arch and into his domain.

Nest breathed deeply of his new slaves fear. New slaves were always the best. Everything about them fresh and unexplored. Which was novel in a vampires long life. But in all seriousness there had only been one to ever totally catch and hold his attention, and in a moment of weakness he had let her go, something that he found sickening and yet in a little corner of his being, that he denied was there, made him proud. They came to a stop in front of a large door. Nest let go of the girls shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well don't just stand there open it for me."

Cordelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before hesitantly stepping forward. She pressed her hands against the door and pushed, the door giving way for her little by little. As it opened she felt as if everything had suddenly become final. Like she had been walking in a horrible dream up until now, but now her situation had suddenly sunk in and she felt tears fill her eyes again. Finally pushing the door all the way open she stumbled inside, but managed to keep her feet. Nest stepped in after her walking past her to stop a few steps in front of her.

Behind her the doors closed and she jumped looking behind her she saw a man slowly moving from the door to bow at The Master before scurrying away and through a door that she guessed led to the slaves quarters. Cordelia shifted and began walking towards the door she had seen the man walk through wanting to be away from vampires for a while. "Where do you think you're going? I haven't dismissed you yet." Cordelia froze in her steps and slowly turned around. Her tears making tracks down her smooth cheeks. Her head was tilted to the ground, her vision swimming with the tears that were still in her eyes.

Nest closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep unneeded breath taking in the scents coming off her. The fear, sorrow and uncertainty and underneath that a small simmering rage. He opened his eyes an amused smile curving his lips as he once again closed the distance between them. He curled one of his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could see the tears spilling from her eyes. "P, p, please Master may I be dismissed?"Cordelia stuttered. Shuddering softly at the light touch of his cool finger under her chin. The respectful words chaffing in her throat, threatening to stick.

Nest's mouth curved into a smile of amusement, he reached his thumb up and stroked it along the soft skin of her jaw. "No." He told her softly.

Cordelia whimpered uncontrollably, it hadn't mattered that he had spoken to her in a quiet voice, the simple word had sounded loudly in her ears, like a death sentence. _'How am I going to survive when I can't handle being in his presence momma?'_ Cordelia thought desperately as her head was tilted on a slight angle and for a desperate moment Cordelia thought for sure that he was going to bite her. Her tears fell down her cheeks harder a sob traitorously escaping her lips. Her eyes flicked across to him only to see his tongue flicking out of his mouth. The action made her breaths freeze in her chest her heart sounding loud in her ears. It wasn't the tongue that made her freeze, but rather the colour of it. It was red instead of pink, a red like the stain around his lips.

Cordelia bit her bottom lip to keep from making another sound, a muffled gasping sound escaped her when she felt his tongue swipe up her wet cheek, her eyes flying back open at the feel. Cordelia shuddered at the new contact, her fear escalating. _'Please… please dismiss me already.'_ Cordelia pleaded in her mind. She had an instinctual horrible feeling that, something awful was about to happen to her. He was standing to close and his face was too close to hers. Cordelia screwed her eyes shut tighter when she felt him turn her head the other way, his tongue now swiping up her other cheek.

Nest stepped back a little when he had finished tasting the fresh tears of his new possession. He could see her visibly relax at the small amount of distance he had put between them. He waited until her eyes had opened again to check where he was. Reviling in the fear he knew he would see there once his intentions for her tonight dawned on her. Nest stepped closer again, stalking his prey and Cordelia moved away from him not aware that she was going to move until she already had. Nest smirked at her, his fangs glinting dangerously from the light that illuminated the room.

Cordelia gulped feeling like she was about to bolt for it, even though she knew that it would be a bad idea. Nest looked past her for a moment and his smirk became a smile. Cordelia tensed she didn't like that smile, it sent dread shooting through her veins. Glancing quickly behind her Cordelia's eyes landed on the bed she had unwittingly been herded towards. Her eyes returned to Nest, being careful not to look him in the eyes like her mother had warned her many times over the years. Cordelia frowned trying to put the pieces together. _'What does he want from me? Please just dismiss me already. I can't take much more of this.'_ Cordelia thought, her heart beating harshly in her chest.

Nest took another step forward deliberately slow. The deliberate movement sent Cordelia's heart racing faster than it already was her fight or flight response rising, and before she realized it, she made to run. She barely made two hurried steps, before her Master's cold vice like grip curled around her arm forcing her to stop midflight. Cordelia lashed out blindly on instinct, fight response kicking in, seeing as flight had failed her. The back of her hand made contact with Nest's cheek. The solid feel against her hand made her freeze in terror wondering with trepidation what he would do to her for daring to hit him.

Nest let out an annoyed growl, and flung her away from him and onto the large bed. Cordelia bounced once when she made impact, landing on her back on the soft bed. Not allowing herself to marvel at the surprising softness of the bed she sat up and scurried back until her back hit the head board. Bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked up at her Master, her expression, scared and yet angry. Nest closed the small distance between himself and the bed, kneeling on the end of the mattress. Nest shifted forward, the emotions coming off her fanning the flames of his desire to have her.

Cordelia huddled up to herself closer. It was hard for her to believe that even though the room was so large that it could have probably fit ten of the houses in her street, she felt like she couldn't escape. "Don't touch me!" She demanded in a firm voice, that shook only a little… in anger… or at least that's what she told herself. Nest paused surprised, before his lips twitched. He threw his head back and laughed loudly in amusement, making Cordelia look at him in confusion, not used to be laughed at… she did the laughing damn it! After staring for a prolonged moment Cordelia began to shimmy to the side of the bed instinct telling her that she wanted off sooner rather than later, despite the curiously, welcoming soft feel of the mattress.

Cordelia cried out sharply when his hand caught her ankle, pulling her towards him on the bed. She kicked at him with her free foot, and lashed out at him with her arms, her movements hindered by the manacles that still bound her wrists. Not realizing how lucky she was that he was finding her amusing instead of angering. Despite her efforts Cordelia was dragged in front of the kneeling Nest, his knees in between her legs. Cordelia slapped at him again, her hand hitting his cheek, causing herself more pain than she did him. Nest caught her wrist when Cordelia tried to strike him again, as her other struggles did nothing to set her free. "Careful little human. You are pushing my patience." Nest growled lowly his golden eyes glinting in anticipation. Nest released her wrist after a moment, and Cordelia stared up at him wide eyed, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't supposed to meet his eyes.

Nest allowed the eye contact enjoying the fear he could see there, a fear that would grow, and surround him like a nurturing blanket. "Sit up." Cordelia was still for a moment tears that had stopped momentarily returning as she ripped her gaze away from his deformed, ridged face. Moving back slightly she sat herself up, wishing that there was more space between them then there was. Nest reached forward his hands clasping the hem of her white dress. "Now let's get this old rag off you." Nest murmured, ripping the material over her head before she could react. Cordelia cried out in shock, covering her breasts with her arms, desperately wanting her dress, which now lay out of her reach on the ground, back. Grateful though that she still had her panties, keeping at least that small part of herself from his hateful golden eyes.

Nest looked at his new possession sternly, and motioned for her uncover her breasts from his gaze. Cordelia hesitated a moment, before fear and self preservation made her slowly withdraw the shield of her arms. She tilted her head so that she was looking at the mattress, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders, unintentionally making an erotic sight for her Master as her dusky brown nipples puckered, by the cold of the room, peeked out through her hair. Nest reached out and hooked a finger under her chin forcing her to bring her head back up.

Cordelia let her eyes slide past him to look at the far wall, wishing her reality away, wanting nothing more than to be laying on her hard small bed in her tiny room. "Remove my shirt." Nest demanded. Cordelia snapped her eyes back to him shocked, her body frozen and unable to move as she stared at him helplessly. Nest smirked at her around his sharp fangs. His hands closing around the hair that swept over her breasts pushing the long strands back behind her shoulders. "I said remove my shirt little human." His voice that had frozen her before, seemed to unfreeze her now. Cordelia fought the urge to cover herself from his gaze again. Feeling his eyes roaming over her like an icy brand that sent shivers of disgust and fear through her. With trembling arms Cordelia reached out slowly a whimper escaping her quivering lips, causing a smile of delight to emerge on her Master's face.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, just before her fingers brushed the material of his shirt. Reluctantly opening her eyes again Cordelia focused on the task that she had been given. A small frown marring her face as she tried to undo the small buttons that held his polyester shirt closed. As a human she had never encountered buttons before, their clothes being simple and unstylish. Of course some people tried to add their own flare to the white clothes. The adults, the ones set free normally wore a cloth tied around their upper right arms to hide their marks, but they could never get hold of anything like a button or a coloured cloth unless it was stained by dirt or time. Cordelia struggled with the first button for a few long agonizing moments, before she finally figured out how to get it undone. Her body quivered slightly as a small part of the pale flesh of his chest was revealed.

She took a deep breath to try and give herself courage, she'd seen a males naked chest plenty of times, there was nothing new about that… except she had never been almost completely naked! Cordelia worked on the other buttons, quickly developing a rhythm as the motion became easier. If she had of fully understood what was happening though, she may just have gone slower, but as it was she just wanted to get away from him. She gasped when his arm slid around her back pulling her up so that she was basically kneeling over his legs, her body suddenly much to close for her overworked nerves. Cordelia tried to pull away her hands pushing at his chest, her hands spread as far as the chains would allow, forgoing the remaining buttons. Nest raised an eyebrow at her. "Now is that what I told you to do?"

Cordelia slowly removed her hands from his shoulders vehemently wishing that he'd take his cold hands off her bare skin, the cold of his hands raising goose bumps on her skin. Bringing her hands back to the few remaining buttons Cordelia undid them, revealing a patch of soft curly hair that ran from his navel down into his pants. Forcing her eyes from the hair she reached up and drew the now opened shirt down his shoulders until it hung down at his elbows. Nest raised his hands from her soft warm skin and Cordelia pulled one sleeve at a time over and off his muscular arms, shivering uncontrollably as she let the shirt drop from her fingers onto the bed, where it slid off and to the floor.

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest, not being able to resist covering herself from him anymore. She looked down at her lap, wishing to at least not see him, only to realize that he was still in her line of sight. Looking off to the side, her eyes rested on a patch of the bedspread the deep burgundy a sharp contrast to the white sheets. She tensed when his hands rested on her hips again. And she caught onto his upper arms for support when he lowered her down to the bed, her heart hammering in her chest, not caring in her mistrust of the creature in front of her, of her mother's warning to not touch unless invited to.

She let go of him immediately after her back hit the mattress, her eyes wide with fear. She lashed out at him again something instinctual telling her to get away from him, that distance was best. She struggled with him, crying out in her efforts. She managed to scurry back a little way away from him, but at the same time, his fingers had curled around the waist band of her panties and her movements effectively pulled them down over her hips. Nest ripped them down the rest of the way, throwing the material away heedlessly over his shoulder a feral, wolfish grin appearing on his face as he caught his first sight of her fully exposed to him.

Cordelia turned over onto her stomach as she did her best to scurry away from him. She shimmed further up the bed and was about to get off the bed and to relative safety when Nest finally moved, removing his pants with quick deft movements, using preternatural speed he blanketed her back a hand coming to rest on her shoulder, his other on her hip. Cordelia froze a startled gasping whimper escaping her as she felt his cool body above hers, but it wasn't that, at least not entirely that made her tremble and whimper in instinctual distress. It was the hardness she could feel against her ass cheek, a slight wetness coming from it. She didn't really understand what it was, but she knew that she didn't want it anywhere near her. She tried to scramble away from it, but his hold on her was unyielding and all she did was rub against it, making it poke against her flesh more.

Nest let out a low rumbling growl of arousal as her warm soft flesh rubbed against him as she struggled, he could see fresh tears spilling from her eyes. He breathed deeply soaking in the scent of her instinctual fear, and trepidation. He groaned his eyes closing in pleasure as he thrust himself against his new slaves curved ass. Cordelia cried out and tried to struggle away again, her lips trembling as she whimpered wetly. He flipped her over onto her back, enjoying the way the movement made her breasts bounce. Nest was beyond control in that moment, his desire getting the better of him as the scents of her terror and shame tantalized his nostrils. Gripping the backs of her thighs Nest ignored her insignificant struggles as he pulled her legs further apart exposing her vulnerable centre. Cordelia gave a cry of indignation and tried to pull her legs closed, but her Master's grip was far stronger than her.

Nest let out a lusty roar, his golden eyes darkening to a deep amber, lunging forward with little to no thought other than to be inside her burning heat, Nest thrust up into the girls dry centre, easily breaking through the hymen to sheath himself inside her fully. Cordelia screamed in agony, her eyes scrunching shut pained tears rolling down her cheeks as she involuntarily clutched at the demon above her. She could feel him inside her large and painful. It felt like he was splitting her in two! Cordelia tried to scurry away, to unseat him from inside her, but his grip on her was firm and unyielding. She pushed at his shoulders and neck trying to moved him away from her as she let out racking pain filled sobs. "Get off me!" Cordelia demanded.

Nest's eyes were screwed shut as it took most of his willpower to stay still in the burning heat that was surrounding him so tightly, his slaves struggles doing nothing to help his control. Slowly he opened his eyes, just as Cordelia spoke her demand. Her small hands still pushing at him, not that he could really tell, her strength so weak compared to his that he could have easily mistaken it for a caress. Nest pulled her hands away with ease placing both of her wrists in one of his large hands he pinned them above her head. He placed a finger of his free hand across her lips. "Shhh." He murmured as soothingly as he could. Cordelia turned her head away to escape his touch, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She was quiet positive that she hadn't cried this much in her entire life. "Shhh." Nest repeated. "I'll make it all better." Cordelia tensed further in disbelief, she just wanted him off her. "Just get off me." Cordelia whimpered looking up at him again, wanting the pain to stop.

Nest ignored her. Her desires didn't matter. It was only by his grace and own desires that she was going to feel any pleasure tonight. Her life was in his hands, the sooner she learned that the better off she would be… but something told him that she would not adjust easily. Nest grinned maliciously at the thought. He'd take great pleasure in teaching her though. Cordelia saw the smile and shuddered. She tried to get away again causing sharp fingers of pain slicing up from her womb to settle unpleasantly in her belly, making her still with a wince. Nest ran his free hand down from her cheek slowly. Feeling the firm silky skin underneath his fingertips. He paused when his fingers grazed over the thudding pulse in her neck. Delighting at the frantic speed as her blood scurried underneath his fingers, he felt no urge to bite into the thick vein, still feeling full from the festivities. He stroked the vein for a moment longer, delighting in the quick fearful breaths that the action brought from his slaves pouty lips. Moving on he trailed his fingers down over the curve of her breast, he circled the areola, grazing the soft skin with his nail making the nipple already pebbled from the cold of the room, become harder.

He pinched the attention seeking nipple between his thumb and forefinger, just hard enough for the girl to feel it and know just who was Master. Rolling the nipple between his fingers he smirked at the shocked gasp he received. Cordelia looked up at him with wide eyes, his hand now cupping her breast in his palm. She had never been handled like this before and the sensations it was causing confused her. The vampire that had just visited upon her pain that was still throbbing through her body was now causing a more pleasant sensation to stir; one that she had never felt before. Cordelia closed her eyes and turned her face away again trying to wish away the world, but the hand that was on her was relentless moving to her previously neglected breast.

Nest was fast losing patience with the slow pace that he had set in making the girl forget about her pain. He felt her tense again under his hand when he slide it down her stomach, heading towards her core where their bodies were so intimately joined. He groaned as her tensing made her squeeze around him tighter, his pulsing cock begging him to move in that age old rhythm that he had indulged in many times before and would many times still after this night. Uncaring of the girls fruitless struggles he continued to glide his hand down until he found the small sensitive nub that lay hidden under her folds. Cordelia let out a surprised cry when his fingers touched something that made a flash of pleasurable heat course through her and a pulse start in her lower belly. She jerked not understanding, or trusting the new sensations that her Master was inflicting upon her.

Nest started to breath in panted breathes as the first inklings of her desire rose in the air, he could feel her dry passage begin to moisten around him. He rubbed her clit with sure determined motions. Cordelia whimpered unsure of what was happening to her body, the pain seemed faint and unimportant to her body at this moment, all her body wanted was more, to reach the unspoken promised end. She met his eyes again, the golden eyes darkened to amber in his lust, the look on his distorted face was enough to make her struggle against him again, her hips bucked against his trying to unseat him in her last ditch struggle to get away.

Nest let out a guttural groan the bucking of her hips his undoing, he withdrew from her now wet heat, his hand falling from her clit to move up to tangle in her long hair, he fisted his hand in it, before jerking her head to the side in subjugation, before thrusting back in with a long hard motion. Cordelia let out a startled sound at the unexpected action and the stronger more intense feelings it wrung from her body. She took in gulping breathes, looking past him now, not wanting to see his face above her, she had never thought her body could feel like this, it was so… different, the powerful rhythm he'd started inside her stroking the flames inside her and making the wire that had seemingly, suddenly appeared in her belly grow tighter, making the world shrink around her until all there was, was the pulsing pleasure building inside her. Cordelia made a protesting noise as her breaths where cut off by her masters mouth closing securely over hers, his hand coming up to grip her chin to stop her from breaking away from him as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the rhythm of his hips as he thrust in and out of her quivering body.

Cordelia tried to break away from his lips, surprised that his tongue was in her mouth, it sent a shudder racking through her as a faint coppery taste filled her mouth. Her struggle to get away intensified after a few moments, as the pressure inside her seemed to build to unbelievable heights; almost painful! And she couldn't get enough air through her nose. Her Master finally released her mouth to let out a loud roar, and she felt him swell inside her, stretching her further before something cool shot into her in great bursts. Nest continued to thrust into her as he rode out his orgasm, manipulating her clit once again, the barest flick sending her over the edge.

Cordelia screamed in shocked pleasure as she felt herself spasm uncontrollably around him for a long moment, before she stilled feeling boneless. Nest groaned as her walls clenched around him squeezing him. When her sheath had stopped spasming he pulled out of her tight heat and rolled from above her to lie on his back. They both lay silent unmoving for long moments before Nest pulled the covers out from under them to pull them over their cooling bodies. Cordelia rolled to her side curling up into a ball, making herself as physically small as she possibly could. Despite her bodies almost numb state she was hyper aware of the vampire lying beside her in the biggest bed her eyes had ever seen, but she doubted there was a bed big enough to make her feel safe whilst she shared his bed. She felt twinges of pain in her lower regions, as well as the odd feeling of something slightly warmed slipping out of her body to run down her thighs. Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut, she felt shamed and humiliated and the beginnings of anger, a couple of tears leaked from her under her closed lids, and suddenly she was grateful that 'he' couldn't see them.

It didn't matter though that Nest couldn't see her fresh tears, he could smell the slightly salty sent in the air the moment they had begun rolling down her cheeks.

Across the room moving silently as not to disturb her Master a long haired blond girl switched off the lights delving the room in darkness. Casting a look to the bed were her eyes could only just make out the two forms on the bed, her look was empathetic as she heard a soft whimper coming from the girl she had yet to meet. The first time was always the hardest.

* * *

Willow and Oz along with a few other remaining humans, glanced up as the tall blond vampiress that was seated beside The Master of the Clan got up and swept from the room, her walk graceful, but also haunty. Xander stumbled to his feet and reluctantly followed after, his legs feeling weak as he thought of what may happen next, even as he was grateful to leave the large chamber.

Willow and Oz quickly lowered their heads again, their eyes directed towards the floor, both wishing that they could leave also, but at the same time dreading what would await them in other parts of the vampires strong hold. Willow flinched and let out a low whimper when she felt a large hand come to rest on her head. She screwed her eyes shut in fright her body quivering with the strength of the emotion.

Spike leered down at her, he could feel her quivering underneath his hand, could scent her fear, and horror in the air like a drug and it was intoxicating. Spike stroked her soft red hair, he could almost mistake it for blood against his pale fingers. He shivered in delight before looking up over at Drusilla who was watching the blond he had turned down get led away to her Master. Spike chuckled he'd pay to see his Sires reaction to having a human forced on him… sometimes he wondered if it would be better to be an immortal fly on the wall… nah. Spike shook his head at himself, he'd end up being swatted and besides, his hand tightened its grip on the soft hair he held in his hand causing another whimper to escape her. He'd miss this way too much.

Spike's eyes drifted back to his dark princess, the ridges and golden eyes captivating him as they always had, a low growl rumbled from his chest making the human he was touching jump and let out a little squeak of fear. He let his hand fall from her hair, before he stood up walking along the now mostly empty table, heading towards Drusilla expecting his red head to follow.

Willow clambered to shaky feet, she was unsure what she was supposed to do, but it seemed they expected to be followed unquestionably. She felt a shiver run through her as she felt her hair shift reminding her of the cold touch of his hand on her head. She came to a stop as soon as 'he' did, not wanting to get any closer than she already was, nor did she want to somehow accidently bump into him. She couldn't see that going down well with any of their Masters. Her eyes drifted away from her Master as he held up an arm for the dark haired vampiress to take, her gaze settling on Oz for a moment, before drifting away to settle on the ground again.

She felt someone gently bump her arm and she startled looking up she saw the they were walking away, her gaze settled on Oz's back as she started walking, moving a little quicker so that she could walk beside Oz. she gave him a small grateful smile, glad that she hadn't been left behind in that horrible room.

Oz looked away from the red head without giving a return smile he wasn't in the mood for trying to smile, no matter how pretty Willow was. He remembered happier times in childhood when they had played together along with a couple other kids that lived around them, but as they got older and they felt that the time they were to be marked was coming closer the desire to play and have friends diminished and they'd all stopped withdrawing into themselves like a cloak. Cordelia had seemed to be the one least affected by getting older, but then… she'd never thought that she'd be chosen. Her parents fault really, for forever telling her that she was special, to special for those nasty vampires. He remembered that she used to boast about that, and if he had been a different kind of person and in a different frame of mind he would probably have teased and taunted her about it, but he wasn't that person and he was definitely not in that frame of mind.

The floor boards felt different underneath their feet then the stone that they were used it, it felt sift, kinder against the souls of their feet. They turned corners and walked past archways with strange symbols on them. They came to a stop in front of one and both Willow and Oz adverted their gaze when their two Masters kissed.

"Come for me later my Spike… after your new pet has been all settled in her new pen." Drusilla purred.

Spike smiled down at his Dru. "Of course luv. Don't I always?"

Drusilla beamed up at her lover, before sliding her attention away to focus on her new pet. "Come now little mouse, the night is growing darker." Oz and Willow didn't need to hear their names to know which one she was talking to.

Willow gulped her eyes wide as Oz walked forward towards a door that was opening seemingly on its own accord. She watched as the vampiress swept in before Oz and then was inside the door and was forced out of sight as the door closed behind him.

Willow looked at the closed door unaware for the moment of her Master scrutiny. She turned her gaze from the door when she heard a deep chuckle. Her eyes landed on her Master, her eyes wide. When his eyes met hers she looked away scared of the unnatural golden colour. She heard his deep rumbling chuckle and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She took deep even breaths trying to keep herself calm. She jumped when she felt a directed woosh of air against her face, her eyes shot open to see that her Master had closed the distance between them. A slow smirk tugged at his lips. "Boo." He whispered tauntingly and Willow let out a small yip of fright not having expected it.

Spike laughed in amusement, before heading back the way they had come until they exited the arch they had entered, he turned down a different breezeway of wooden planks, making his way towards his home, one that he had lived in for only the last forty-five years. Willow walked slowly her limbs stiff with the sense of doom suffocating her, making her want to take quick uneven breaths instead of the deep soothing ones she had been practising.

Finally they reached another arch this one newer looking than the rest she didn't understand the sign on the arch, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until she found out exactly what it meant. The symbol gave her a deeper sense of foreboding and her steps faltered the chain that hung in between her wrists swinging making soft chinking noises and the links moved against each other.

Spike turned back to look at her his golden eyes piercing in the illuminated archway. He reached back and effortlessly threw open the door. A few surprised squeaks let Willow know that someone else had been about to open the door. For some reason it made her feel a little better knowing that there were other humans. Keenly aware that her Master was watching her with that inhuman gaze she stepped forward, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Without realizing it she held her breath as she walked past him, only realizing what she had done when she started to breathe again after she had safely made it past him and into warm glow of the lights inside the large building that her Master called home… and now for whatever time her Master deemed, hers too.

Willow looked around the large space she had entered and cringe a low whimper escaping her, the walls were lined with malicious looking instruments, most of which she had never seen before. She bowed her head so that her gaze was once again planted safely on the floor which she was pleased to note was bare, but the image of the weapon littered walls of the large room, and the chains with harsh, cold looking manacles were imbedded in her minds eyes.

Spike stepped into the room after her his eyes lighting on the room with a fondness that Willow did not share. Spike looked over his new possession taking a deep breath. Inhaling the scent of her terror and grinned he always did enjoy the reactions humans had of entering his domain it was one of the main reasons he had his weapons and torture devices set up in this room. "Now red as much as I'd like to get you all settled in right now. I have a more pressing engagement that requires my attention." Spike watched her keenly for her reactions as he continued to speak. "So be a good little human and stay right here and I'll settle you in when I get back." Spike saw her shoulders stiffen and the small tremble that shuddered through her body and he grinned. He patted the top of her head condescendingly before turning and leaving through the open door.

The human who had tried to open the door for her Masters arrival quickly shut the door and made to hurry back out of the room, but she paused and glanced back at the red head Master Spike had brought home. "Don't leave this room until he tells you to and you should be fine." She said hurriedly before disappearing through a hall, before Willow could even think to call out after her.

Willow looked around the room again and her lower lip trembled. Lowering her gaze to the floor again, she hoped he would come back soon so that she could leave this awful room. A terrible thought struck her all of a sudden making her shiver and tears spill out of her eyes. '_What if the entire place looked exactly like this?!'_

* * *

Xander glanced around the room he had followed his Mistress into and he found himself relieved to find that it didn't have blood or cages in the room in fact the large bed that was framed with a soft transparent material was the most intimidating thing in the room… apart from the blond vampiress that was now his mistress.

His eyes drifted to her from where he stood close to the door, it still seemed surreal to him, like this hadn't really happened at all, that this was all some sick dream that he was having. That soon he'd wake and find himself feeling extremely stupid as he stared at the stone ceiling of his small room. His eyes drifted to the distorted face of his mistress. The distorted faces was what made it seem a lot less real. He'd never really seen a vamp up close before. It was practically a death sentence to walk past the perimeter and into the vampires city. Xander's eyes widened as her face seemed to blur and he rubbed at his eyes trying to get it back into focus, when he removed his hands his mouth dropped open in a gaping 'o' as her face had smoothed out revealing delicate features and plump lush rosy lips.

Xander met her eyes, he could feel himself stirring in his pants, but before he could feel surprised by the his reaction to his Mistress, he was dangling from the air, trying to breath around the strong hand that was crushing his windpipe. He looked down at her as he struggled to breath, the amusement that had filled her eyes when he had meet them was gone replaced by a violent anger and disgust. "How dare you meet my gaze!" Darla growled. "You are beneath me you little worm!" Darla shook him before letting the boy drop to the ground. "Should you do it again it'll be the death of you. Now get out of my sight!"

Xander had no clue were to go, but knew he was better off getting lost then staying in his Mistress' reach. Scrambling to his feet a hand rubbing at his sore throat, where a bruise was already forming. He ran from the room, his bonds chaffing at his wrists as he raced from the room, never realizing just how tempting it was for a vampire to give chase to a feeling meal. After a few moments running he heard Darla scream a name and he cringed thrilled beyond words to know that it wasn't him she was calling back.

Xander skidded to a stop when he caught sight of an older male walking towards him an arm load of clothes in his hands. The man stopped just in front of him, giving him a glance over. "You must be the new kid."

Xander nodded and the stranger sighed. "Well at least you're still alive. Judging by the scream Darla isn't too happy… in fact I'd say she's furious." Xander rubbed at his throat again with a wince. "Come on I've got to take these to the laundry and then I'll take you to meet the others."

"Others?" Xander croaked out, he coughed twice to try and clear his voice box, but that hurt too.

"Of course, Darla's been alive for centuries." He said as if that explained everything. "I'm Nathanial."

"X, Xander."

Nathanial nodded in acknowledgement before continuing down the hall, leading Xander through the large estate that he now called home.

* * *

Buffy couldn't help, but stare at the man in the door, there was something about him that was intriguing, not to mention the fact that his face seemed to be built to be stared at. His chest was also bare revealing toned muscles and flawless skin. She knew it was rude to stare and that she should probably turn her gaze away but she didn't seem to be able to muster the will power to pull her gaze away to look at the walls that dulled considerably in comparison.

The vampire beside shifted uncomfortably, not having been prepared for the Master of the house to answer the door personally. He had hoped to just drop the girl off with a servant and be on his way. "You are testing my patience minion!" Angelus snarled, making the minion jump and tug Buffy forward just a little bit more bringing her to the Master Vampires attention. Luckily for Buffy she was looking wide eyed at the minion, not really understanding why he was nervous all of a sudden. The man at the door was human. Wasn't he?

"Please forgive me Master Angelus, but I come by Master Nest's orders. He said to bring this human to you."

Buffy stood frozen not understanding, but now knowing that the man she had been admiring was her Master. Buffy felt his gaze on her and she shivered her eyes glancing up to see if he really was looking at her. Her hazel eyes met his for a moment, before she hurriedly glanced away, the anger in the brown orbs sending shivers of terror through her. Angelus looked over at the small girl that the minion had brought with him his hand still clasped firmly on the chain in between her wrists. Her blond hair was spilling around her face, and her eyes were wide. Her gaze impudently met his for a moment before she flicked it away as if just realizing she had been caught. He could scent her fear and confusion as well as the faint scent of her attraction. Nothing unusual in that. He could feel amusement diming his anger as he noticed the girls eyes begin to drift towards him, before she caught herself and her eyes returned to a spot on the wall.

"Master Angelus. Master Nest demands that you take the girl." The minions impatient words made anger rise in his blood again and he growled his face shifting as he slowly turned his head from the girl so that his golden eyes rested on the minion. "Master Angelus! F, f, forgive me. I, I meant no disrespect…" The panicked minion stuttered releasing the chain he had until then kept a tight grip on. Buffy wasn't even aware that he had let go, her attention on her Master her eyes wider than before as she took in the sudden change to his features, the once handsome human face was now distorted and ridged, golden eyes filled with rage took the place of the deep brown she had been greeted with.

Angelus' hand shot out catching the minion around the neck. "I don't take demands. Not even Nest's." Angelus said quietly belying the anger he was feeling throughout his being.

"I'm, I'm, I'm…" The minion stuttered trying to speak around the hand that was tightening around his neck.

"You're what? Sorry?" Angelus snorted mockingly a cruel sneer pulling at his lips, his fangs glinting dangerously in the light spilling out from the room that Angelus' body blocked from sight. "Well it's too late for that." With those final words Angelus deftly twisted his wrist in a sharp movement that rent a crack through the air. Angelus' released the body watching dispassionately as it fell to the ground, before after a moment it turned to dust.

Buffy looked at the dust that had once been a vampire, she had the strange urge to reach down and touch it, to see if it felt soft, or for that matter if it was even really. She had seen death before and it hadn't been as neat, and there had definitely been a body afterwards. Buffy turned her eyes from the floor doing her best to not look her Master directly in the eye. It had been the last thing her mother had told her, so… it had to be important for her survival. Buffy let out a shocked yelp as she felt a sharp tug on her hair that sent her stumbling into the room, to land on her belly on the wooden floor. Turning over on her back, Buffy scrambled backwards using her elbows and feet to get as much speed as possible. Wanting to keep distance between her and her vampire Master as he approached her eating up the distance between them in long, rolling strides.

Buffy let out an involuntary whimper as her back hit something solid, but not as smooth as a wall, not wanting to risk a glance behind her to see what it was Buffy watched as he closed the final distance between them. She brought her legs up so that she could hug her knees, trying to look small. She closed her eyes when he couldn't walk anymore without stepping on her. When she didn't feel any pain and heard him rustling around above her she opened her eyes to see the black of his pants, she glanced to the ground and saw that his feet were as bare as hers. Buffy did her best to pull her own feet further away from his own, she didn't want to risk his anger by accidently touching his bare flesh. Buffy felt another hopeless whimper rising in her throat but she forced it back. She really had no idea what was allowed and what wasn't, or how her life was supposed to go now. Why hadn't her mother told her more? Given her more of an idea what to expect?

Buffy took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, it would do no good to speculate. Buffy grimaced as the edge of watch her back was pushed up against dug into her lower back. She saw his legs move, bringing more of him into her sight. Buffy hugged herself tighter, hiding her face in her knees, her hair falling around her bare arms making her jump slightly at the unexpected touch of the soft strands.

Angelus smirked at her reaction finding it amusing. Reaching for her, he gripped one of her arms, and the girl let out a squeak of fear, before peeking up at him from behind her knees, ignoring her gaze he took the small metal key in his hand and fitted it into the small hole in the manacle, before turning it, letting the manacle drop away from her wrist. Easily pulling the other arm from around her knee, he repeated the process, letting the girl pull her arm back as she rubbed her slightly red wrists. He stood up again throwing the manacles and the key back on top of the cabinet. The loud noise the manacles made on impact with the sturdy wood making the girl jump almost out of her skin. Angelus sighed and let his face shift back into the smooth angelic features of the human he once was.

The last thing he'd wanted was another human, as far as he was concerned he'd had enough of them and wouldn't need any more for a good couple of years, but it was just like Nest to make him have one anyway, and if he sent the girl back it would be seen as a challenge of Nest authority over the Clan and he wasn't ready to fight Nest for leadership yet and the old bastard knew it. A growl escaped him as he fought down the urge to rip his home apart in his fury at having his own desires stepped on by Nest. Angelus closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists, until he felt calmer. A smirk pulled at his lips, turning into a fully fledged smile. He'd take great pleasure in tearing the old man apart piece by piece. He opened his eyes and his smile disappeared as he looked down at the human that was still huddled on his floor, her eyes directed towards the floor at her feet. "Get out." Angelus demanded before turning from her and headed across the room back towards the bed he had abandoned to answer the door. Picking up the book he had been reading he settled himself back down on the bed. He didn't begin reading though, instead he waited to see what the girl would do.

Buffy glanced around herself wondering where she was supposed to go. She really didn't want to ask. Buffy's gaze fell on a door that she was close to, there was a sign there, but she couldn't read so the letters made no sense. A small movement caught her eyes her gaze went to a small rounded window in the wall, she saw a small face for a moment before she saw a finger motioning towards the door. Buffy hesitated for a moment really not wanting to draw attention to herself by moving, but her Master had said to 'get out' so she couldn't stay here. Buffy slowly got to her feet, her legs felt a lot like jelly under her weight. She took a step, before glancing back at her Master, upon not seeing any sign of warning coming from him, Buffy walked quickly to the door.

Once she was safely on the other side of the door Buffy sighed and allowed her body to relax. She glanced up when she heard soft footsteps coming her way. "Come on, the others are asleep and you'll need as much rest as you can get for tomorrow. We're up really early." Buffy didn't bother arguing and silently followed after the girl who had waited up. "We didn't know what to expect when Angelus didn't go to the Ceremony, but we figured that old blood lips would retaliate in some way so I offered to wait up and see if someone was bought here." Again Buffy didn't reply, but it seemed that her guide didn't mind or understood why she was silent, perhaps it was a bit of both.

They turned round a corner and they were confronted with rows of doors on either side. "This is where we sleep." Her guide whispered, trying not to wake the people sleeping behind the doors. "I sleep here." She continued pointing to a room across from them, before continuing on down the long hall. A couple of steps later they stopped again. "This is your new room." She said opening the door. Buffy hesitantly looked inside and it was almost like being at home… except she had no window. "It's not much but it does for sleeping. I laid out a fresh blanket for you just in case." Buffy nodded. "We get up really early, but don't worry I'll come wake you until you get used to it."

Buffy watched her guide walk back the way they had come and enter her own room the door shutting behind her with a small click. Buffy sighed and turned around to look at her small room. After a long moment she closed the door and walked to the bed. Getting under the small blanket she lay down on the bed. It sort of felt like her one back home except, somehow the one back home felt more comfortable. She didn't think she'd get any sleep tonight, but her body appreciated the quiet and the chance to calm down from the rush of the past couple of days.

**A/N: **Ok well that was chapter two :D I won't be going into the other Scoobie's stories all the time, this is after all a Buffy/ Angelus fic, but their stories will also be told.

Please feed the musie beast so that she feeds me :D she does get quiet hungry after finishing a chapter. :P


End file.
